Question: What do the following two equations represent? $5x+3y = -4$ $20x+12y = 1$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x+3y = -4$ $3y = -5x-4$ $y = -\dfrac{5}{3}x - \dfrac{4}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $20x+12y = 1$ $12y = -20x+1$ $y = -\dfrac{5}{3}x + \dfrac{1}{12}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.